Tentations
by Nuwie
Summary: SLASH Ou comme une simple confrontation avec un groupe de Mangemorts fait prendre conscience à Sirius et à Harry de certaines choses...
1. Tentations

Pour Lune, donc…

**Tentations**

"_Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me" - U2_

De l'eau coulait dans la salle de bain. Sirius Black, assis sur son lit, se laissait bercer par le bruit de la douche. Il venait de laisser sa place dans la salle de bains à son filleul, Harry Potter. Depuis que ce dernier avait quitté Poudlard, il était venu rejoindre son parrain à Grimmauld Place. Tous deux combattaient activement les Mangemorts en tant que membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. La lutte qu'ils menaient semblait ne jamais devoir prendre fin. Et le pire, celle qu'elle conduisait irrémédiablement à l'affrontement ultime qui devrait avoir lieu entre Harry et Voldemort. Sirius soupira et se renversa en arrière. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça. Aujourd'hui déjà, ils avaient failli tous deux y passer, et ne s'en étaient sortis que de justesse. Presque par miracle même...

Ils avaient été chargés de faire une descente dans un lieu de réunion des Mangemorts qu'une équipe de surveillance avait repéré quelques semaines auparavant. Normalement, Kingsley aurait dû les accompagner, mais il avait été blessé lors d'une de ses précédentes missions. Sirius et Harry avaient alors décidé de se rendre sur les lieux en simples observateurs. D'après leurs informations, le groupe de partisans qu'ils devaient surveiller se composait d'à peine une dizaine de membres. Une fois sur place, Harry avait essayé de convaincre son parrain de profiter de l'effet de surprise et de les arrêter, mais Sirius était resté intraitable. Il était sûr qu'il devait ce comportement raisonnable - qui lui ressemblait si peu, il fallait l'avouer - à la seule présence de son filleul qu'il cherchait à protéger.

Sirius passa les bras derrière sa tête et s'étira. Ce faisant, il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il avait l'impression de sentir chacun de ses muscles. Son torse nu laissait voir des cicatrices - certaines datant d'Azkaban, mais d'autres plus récentes - et de nombreux bleus. Et Sirius savait que le corps de son filleul était tout aussi meurtri que le sien. Frissonnant, il ferma les yeux.

Dissimulés dans les hauteurs d'un entrepôt, Sirius et Harry avaient donc espionné les sbires de Voldemort pour essayer, à défaut de pouvoir mettre un terme à leurs agissements, de découvrir quels étaient ceux qu'ils prévoyaient d'accomplir. Ils avaient reconnu plusieurs des Mangemorts présents. Lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux, et même s'ils gardaient leurs masques, les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres se trahissaient par certaines de leurs manies. Lucius Malfoy voulait toujours jouer au chef. Les Lestrange ne cessaient pas de se disputer. Macnair faisait tournoyer un couteau entre ses doigts... Malheureusement, d'où ils se tenaient, Sirius et Harry avaient certes une parfaite vue sur le groupe, mais n'entendaient que la moitié de leur conversation, pourtant animée. Ils avaient alors tenté de traverser la passerelle sur laquelle ils se tenaient pour se placer juste en dessus de la troupe. Et c'est à ce moment que les choses avaient mal tourné. Dans son empressement, Harry avait heurté une caisse, et s'était étalé de tout son long. Le bruit avait attiré l'attention des Mangemorts, qui s'étaient arrêté de parler. Sirius et Harry avaient entendu la voix méprisante de Lucius: « Crabbe, Goyle ! Allez voir là haut ! »

Malgré sa situation, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait comme un sentiment de déjà vu... Son parrain l'avait rejoint, et l'avait aidé à se relever. Ils n'auraient pas le temps de se dissimuler. Abonnant tout espoir d'échapper à une confrontation, ils avaient sorti leur baguette, attendant de pied ferme que les deux gorilles de Malfoy les trouvent. Ces derniers ne s'étaient pas fait attendre. Mais Sirius était prêt. Avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de sortir leurs baguettes - on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils brillaient par leur intelligence - il avait réussi à les désarmer. Entendant le remue ménage, mais ne voyant toujours rien, Malfoy hurla: « Mais vous faites quoi, bande d'abrutis ? » Et il monta lui-même, excédé. En découvrant ses deux gardes du corps à terre, Malfoy s'arrêta. Puis il remarqua Sirius et Harry. « M. Potter... Quel honneur ! Et mon cher cousin... » Sirius serra les dents. Il se jeta sur lui, sans voir que Harry faisait de même. Malfoy n'aimait peut-être pas se salir les mains lui-même, mais il fallait avouer que, lorsqu'il daignait sortir sa baguette, il savait plutôt bien s'en servir. Évitant Sirius, il lança un sort à Harry, qui l'envoya contre la caisse sur laquelle il venait de trébucher.

Harry avait perdu un instant connaissance. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il découvrit son parrain en bien mauvaise posture. Lucius l'avait acculé contre la balustrade, et Sirius avait lâché sa baguette. Profitant que personne ne l'observait, Harry se glissa jusqu'à celle-ci et cria à son parrain: « Attrape, Sirius ! » Pris par surprise, Lucius relâcha son étreinte. Sirius attrapa sa baguette - décidemment, le Quidditch formait de bons réflexes pour ce genre de situations - et réussit à se dégager. Puis, abandonnant les sorts pour un instant, il fit passer Lucius par dessus la balustrade, et le regarda s'écraser un étage plus bas. La chute n'était pas très grande, mais il ne risquait pas de se réveiller avant un petit moment.

Se remémorant cet incident, Sirius sourit. Avoir réussi à envoyer le noble Lucius Malfoy s'écraser au milieu des caisses d'un entrepôt était plutôt jouissif. Comme quoi, rien ne valait parfois les bonnes veilles méthodes de combat moldues...

Néanmoins, les autres n'allaient pas tarder à débarquer. Et si Sirius avait eu de la chance jusque là, il ne pouvait espérer s'en sortir encore aussi bien. Si au moins ils avaient pu transplaner hors d'ici... Mais dans l'état où ils étaient, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Profitant du court moment de répit qui lui était offert, Sirius s'agenouilla auprès de son filleul. Harry croisa son regard, et lui sourit vaillamment. "Beau lancé !"

Sirius pouffa. « Merci ! » Aidant son filleul à s'asseoir, Sirius dégagea les mèches de cheveux qui lui collaient au front. « Ça va aller ? », demanda-t-il doucement. Harry hocha la tête. « Si on arrive à en éliminer quelques uns tout en avançant le long de la passerelle jusqu'à la porte, là-bas, on a peut-être une chance de pouvoir transplaner une fois dehors – « La voix de Sirius fut couverte par le cri de Bellatrix, qui avait décidé de prendre le contrôle des opérations. De sa voix aiguë, elle ordonna: « Vous deux, allez voir ! »

Des pas résonnaient déjà dans les escaliers. Harry sursauta. Sirius resserra son étreinte sur l'épaule du jeune homme, comme pour l'encourager, et l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds. Harry peina d'abord à trouver son équilibre, et dut s'appuyer à son parrain pour ne pas retomber au sol. Comme Sirius le rattrapait de justesse, deux Mangemorts firent leur apparition en haut des marches. Sirius se retourna brusquement. Il passa la main derrière la nuque de son filleul, et le regarda dans les yeux. « C'est maintenant, Harry. Courage ! » Harry acquiesça résolument, et se dégagea. Cette fois, ses jambes ne le trahirent pas.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger d'autres paroles. Macnair venait d'envoyer un sort à Harry, sort qui lui érafla le bras. Avec une rapidité qui impressionna beaucoup son parrain, Harry répondit par un _Expelliarmus _qui désarma le Mangemort et le fit presque basculer lui aussi de l'autre côté de la balustrade. Mais Sirius n'eut pas le loisir d'admirer les réflexes de son filleul plus longtemps. En effet, Rookwood se dirigeait droit sur lui. Un combat acharné s'engagea immédiatement entre les deux hommes. Contrairement à Crabbe et Goyle, et même à Malfoy - trop sûr de lui - son nouvel adversaire se montrait bien plus coriace. Sirius réussit à éviter nombre des sorts jetés par Rookwood, mais il était déjà couvert de brûlures et d'égratignures. Les Mangemorts ne semblaient pas chercher à les tuer ou les arrêter, simplement à leur faire le plus de mal possible. Risquant un coup d'oeil du côté de son filleul, Sirius put constater qu'il n'en menait pas large. Macnair avait réussi à l'amener au sol, et, au moment où Sirius tournait la tête, il lui donna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Sirius poussa un cri de rage, et voulut se précipiter sur Macnair, mais Rookwood le repoussa brutalement en arrière, et il alla violemment heurter la balustrade. Sirius tenta de se relever, mais il ne put s'empêcher de grogner de douleur. Il avait l'impression que les barres de la balustrade s'étaient incrustées dans son dos. Relevant les yeux, il constata que la situation ne faisait qu'empirer.

Deux autres Mangemorts venaient de se joindre au groupe. Sirius retint son souffle. Même sous leurs masques, il aurait reconnu ces deux-là n'importe où. Ses deux pires ennemis sur terre... Snape et Wormtail.

Toujours étendu sur son lit, Sirius se permit de sourire. La démarche du premier et les mouvements hésitants du second les auraient trahi sous n'importe quel déguisement. Au même moment, le bruit de la douche s'arrêta. Harry n'allait pas tarder à revenir dans la chambre. Sirius déglutit. Il venait d'avoir une vision très nette de son filleul sortant de la salle de bains, un linge autour de la taille et les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Préférant éviter de se pencher sur la raison de sa soudaine obsession, Sirius se remémora la suite des événements.

En regardant Snape et Pettigrew s'approcher, il avait soudain compris: c'était leur chance, leur seule et unique chance... Se tournant une nouvelle fois vers Harry, il constata avec satisfaction que son filleul avait réussi à se relever. Le regard qu'il jetait aux nouveaux arrivants semblait indiquer que lui aussi avait deviné leur identité. Sirius fit un signe de tête significatif à son filleul, qui acquiesça légèrement en retour. Il se releva alors, et s'avança vers Rookwood, décidé à s'en débarrasser. Mais, à sa grande surprise, celui-ci s'écarta. De la même manière, Macnair recula devant la baguette levée de Harry.

Ce fut Pettigrew qui se positionna devant Harry, Snape glissant vers Sirius. Ce dernier vint à sa rencontre, vérifiant d'un oeil que Harry suivait le mouvement. C'était toujours quelques centimètres de gagnés en direction de la porte... S'approchant le plus possible de Snape, il murmura: « La porte, derrière toi. » Severus eut un bref hochement de tête, et engagea le combat. Il ne ménagea pas Sirius, loin de là. En revanche, il fit en sorte de reculer progressivement, jusqu'à pratiquement se retrouver dos à la porte qui menait au toit du bâtiment. Pendant ce temps, Wormtail n'en menait pas large. Se sachant observé par ses camarades, mais opposé à celui à qui il devait d'être toujours en vie, le traître en avait perdu toutes ses moyens. Et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'en avait jamais possédé beaucoup... Il réussit bien à envoyer quelques sorts à Harry, mais se contenta surtout d'éviter ceux de son adversaire, qui avançait résolument sur lui. Bientôt, Pettigrew et Snape se retrouvèrent acculés au mur. Revenant une nouvelle fois aux bonnes veilles méthodes moldues, Sirius donna soudain un coup de poing sur le nez de Severus, qui s'écroula par terre. Il se retourna ensuite sur Peter, et le stupéfixia. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Sirius prit son filleul par la main et poussa la porte. Comme prévu, ils se retrouvèrent sur le toit. Mais des bruits de course derrière eux indiquaient que le reste du groupe s'était lancé à leur poursuite. Effectivement, la porte se rouvrit, et un cri de triomphe retentit. Un cri qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une femme. _Bellatrix. _Sans que Sirius ait pu réagir, elle braque sa baguette sur Harry, et un éclair rouge vint le frapper de plein fouet. Sirius, qui venait de reprendre ses esprits, n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde. Il serra Harry tout contre lui, l'enveloppant de ses deux bras, et disparut.

Et en l'espace de quelques secondes, Sirius et Harry s'étaient retrouvés dans une chambre de Grimmauld Place. Les jambes de Sirius avait alors enfin cédé, et il s'était laissé glisser sur le sol, Harry toujours contre lui. Appuyé contre le lit, Sirius avait poussé un profond soupir et renversé la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. _Sauvés ! _Ils étaient sauvés ! Enfin... Soudain, Sirius avait rouvert les yeux. _Harry ! _Il déplaça doucement son filleul dans ses bras, afin de pouvoir l'observer. Ses lunettes avaient glissé sur son nez, et l'un des verres était rayé. Sirius les lui retira, et les posa sur la couverture. Harry avait les yeux fermés, et semblait toujours inconscient. Mais il respirait tranquillement. Il devait simplement avoir reçu un sort de stupéfixion, et si on ajoutait à ça l'émotion et le combat... Et bien Sirius le laisserait dormir aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Il l'avait bien mérité. Repensant à la façon dont Harry avait fait face à la situation, Sirius ressentit une bouffée de fierté. Son filleul était vraiment un jeune homme exceptionnel. Sur le point de se lever pour déposer Harry sur le lit, Sirius s'arrêta. Ne valait-il pas mieux éviter de le déplacer ? Il risquait de le réveiller...

Ses yeux retombèrent sur le corps de son filleul. Son t-shirt était déchiré à plusieurs endroits (comme le sien d'ailleurs), et il devinait que les brûlures et les griffures qu'il pouvait voir sur ses bras ne s'arrêtaient pas là où commençait le tissu. Son visage était tuméfié, et du sang avait séché sur ses lèvres, à l'endroit où elles arboraient une coupure.

La respiration de Sirius se fit plus rapide. Il ferma les yeux et secoua légèrement la tête. _Non. _Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il ne pouvait pas penser des choses pareilles... Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Décidant de mettre ses idées bizarres sur le compte de la fatigue et de l'émotion, Sirius rouvrit les yeux, les posant une nouvelle fois sur son filleul endormi.

Et il fut rassuré de voir qu'aucune pensée... étrange... ne lui revint à l'esprit tandis qu'il étudiait l'ampleur des blessures infligées à Harry. C'est-à-dire... jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle le coup de pied donné par Macnair. Là, juste à l'endroit où le t-shirt de son filleul se relevait pour découvrir ses côtes. Sirius pouvait voir la peau rougie et tuméfiée. Et il eut soudain l'envie irrépressible de passer sa main sous le vêtement. _Juste pour voir la gravité de sa blessure... _essaya-t-il de se convaincre. Mais pourquoi avait-il si chaud alors ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se décider à déposer Harry sur le lit ?

Sirius détacha difficilement ses yeux du carré de peau toujours à découvert. Mais ils retombèrent alors sur le visage de Harry, et sur ses lèvres enflées à l'endroit de la coupure. Sirius avait l'impression d'être hypnotisé par ces lèvres... Il déglutit difficilement. _Non_. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait quarante ans passé, il avait passé pratiquement la moitié de ce temps en prison, il n'avait de toute sa vie jamais eu le moindre penchant homosexuel - et dans un dortoir rempli de garçons, Merlin savait pourtant qu'il aurait eu de quoi - et ce garçon était son filleul, le fils de son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait PAS avoir envie de l'embrasser.

_Si ! _Il en avait désespérément envie... Et il n'avait plus ressenti une telle envie depuis bien longtemps. Depuis avant son emprisonnement, pour être exact. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Cela faisait des années après tout qu'il côtoyait Harry... Sans s'en rendre compte, Sirius posa sa main contre la joue du jeune homme, effleurant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Et c'est à ce moment que Harry se réveilla.

Il cligna des yeux, et finit par les ouvrir totalement. « Sirius ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée. A ce moment, Sirius fut heureux de lui avoir enlever ses lunettes. Son filleul n'y voyait sans doute pas assez pour remarquer le trouble qui l'agitait. Il avala une nouvelle fois sa salive. « Oui, Harry, c'est moi. Ça - ça va ? », réussit-il à articuler d'une voix étrangement rauque. Harry remua un peu dans ses bras, essayant de s'asseoir. Il ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur, et porta la main à ses côtes. « Ça peut aller... et toi ? », répondit-il. « Je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas », le rassura Sirius, presque absent. _J'ai juste failli te sauter dessus, mais à part ça, tout va bien ! _compléta une voix dans sa tête.

Harry avait réussi à s'asseoir. « Tu es sûr ?", demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. « Tu as une drôle de voix... » Sirius se tourna vers son filleul, et constata à son grand soulagement qu'il pouvait le regarder et lui sourire sans arrière-pensée. _Tu vieillis, mon pauvre Padfoot. L'action ne te réussit plus... _« Je vais parfaitement bien, Harry. En dehors du fait que j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé sous un camion, bien sûr... », termina-t-il malicieusement. « Ah ? Toi aussi ? », s'étonna Harry d'un ton innocent. Et tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

Mais le rire de Sirius ne tarda pas à se transformer en quinte de toux. Il se tenait les côtes, et avait de la peine à reprendre son souffle. Quant à Harry, il avait porté la main à sa lèvre, qui s'était remise à saigner. « On devrait peut-être d'abord se soigner, non ? », proposa-t-il. Toujours incapable de parler, Sirius hocha la tête. « Vas-y toi d'abord, alors. Moi je crois qu'il faut que je reste encore un moment assis. »

Sirius acquiesça, et se leva en chancelant. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et referma la porte derrière lui. Là, il se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait un oeil au beurre noir, et une griffure sur la joue. Son autre pommette était enfle et presque écarlate. _Mouais... _pensa-t-il. _Déjà qu'Azkaban m'avait pas arrangé, si je continue comme ça, ma réputation de beau gosse va en prendre un coup_. Sirius sourit à son reflet, mais son sourire se transforma en grimace. Il porta la main à sa joue. _Comment disait James, déjà ? Le sex-symbol de Poudlard... Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il me voyait comme ça !_ Sirius se rembrunit. _Et qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il savait ce que le sex-symbol pense en regardant son fils... _Sirius secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête. Ce n'était sûrement rien de plus qu'un délire dû aux récents événements... Il retira son t-shirt en serrant les dents. Un rapide coup d'oeil lui apprit que son torse n'était pas en meilleur état que son visage. Il finit résolument de se déshabiller et entra dans la cabine de douche. Il resta un bon moment sous le jet d'eau chaude, qui délassait ses muscles mais brûlait sa peau là où elle avait été mise à vif. Se rappelant que Harry l'attendait dans l'autre pièce, il se secoua pourtant et sortit de la douche. Après s'être séché, il désinfecta la coupure qui tailladait sa joue, et pansa la griffure qui s'étalait sur son bras et venait de se remettre à saigner. _Pour le reste, je peux rien faire. Je sens que je vais faire impression les prochains jours... Quoique Snape et son nez cassé devraient me faire concurrence... _Cette pensée réjouissante en tête, il sortit de la salle de bain, un linge autour de la taille, ses cheveux mouillés et emmêlés. Harry s'était levé, et se tenait appuyé au pied du lit. Il sourit en voyant apparaître Sirius. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air intrigué.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

« Toi », répondit Harry. « Tu me fais presque penser à un grand chien noir hirsute et mouillé... »

Sirius prit un air indigné. « Je vais t'apprendre, moi... « Et il se précipita sur Harry, qui étrangement n'essaya même pas de fuir. Il lui enserra le cou d'un bras, et se mit à le chatouiller de sa main libre. Harry se tordait dans tous les sens, tentant d'échapper à son parrain. « Tu fais moins le malin hein maintenant ? », le taquina Sirius. « Un chien mouillé... Et puis quoi encore ? »

Harry riait aux éclats. « Arrête ! Mais arrête... Aï ! »

Sirius lâcha immédiatement son filleul. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien, c'est rien... », répondit Harry en portant à nouveau la main à ses côtes.

Sirius le regardait d'un air désolé... « Pardon... j'aurais dû y penser. »

« T'inquiète, c'est pas grave... »

« Je - je peux voir ? », demanda Sirius d'une voix hachée. _Je ne devrais pas faire ça, je ne devrais pas... _Harry hocha la tête, presque hésitant. Sirius approcha alors sa main, et souleva doucement le t-shirt de son filleul. En voyant l'étendue de l'ecchymose, il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents. « Il n'y est pas allée de main morte, hein ? », essaya-t-il de plaisanter. Il ne savait pas si cela venait de lui, mais l'atmosphère lui semblait soudain extrêmement tendue. Il leva les yeux vers Harry, mais celui-ci évitait son regard. _Aurait-il remarqué quelque chose ? _paniqua Sirius. Malgré son inquiétude, il n'arrivait pas à lâcher son filleul. Au contraire, Sirius posa gentiment sa main sur la taille de Harry. Il eut alors l'impression que tout son bras s'enflammait, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais retirer sa main. De son côté, Harry sembla frissonner. « Ça - ça te fait très mal ? », parvint à articuler Sirius. Harry secoua la tête, sans un mot. La scène parut durer des heures. Soudain, Harry déclara d'une voix blanche: « Je - je vais aller me doucher aussi. »

Sirius ne trouva pas quoi répondre. Harry était parti avant même qu'il ne pense à le lâcher, et il se retrouva bêtement à regarder la porte par laquelle son filleul venait de disparaître. Au bout d'un moment, il alla s'effondrer sur le lit, sonné. _Merlin..._ Est-ce que Harry avait compris ? Pourquoi avait-il réagi si bizarrement au contact de son parrain ? Mais s'il avait compris, pourquoi n'avait-il eu aucune réaction de rejet ? Enfin... il était quand même parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bains... En entendant couler l'eau, Sirius s'était soudain calmé. Après tout, il n'était même pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il se voulait. Peut-être était-il simplement en train de s'imaginer des choses...

Maintenant que l'eau s'était arrêtée de couler, toutefois, il commençait à craindre le retour de Harry. Il se leva brusquement du lit, et enfila un pantalon. Vu la situation, cela lui semblait plus convenable... et raisonnable... Il était sur le point de passer un t-shirt lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Et que Harry entra. Harry, vêtu d'un simple caleçon et d'une chemise - ouverte. _Oh. Merlin. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ma tête, mais une chose est sûre: je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me laisser tenter. _Sirius finit de se rhabiller avant d'oser regarder Harry dans les yeux. Celui-ci lui souriait. _Un drôle de sourire... _

« Alors... ça va ? Fait du bien, hein ? », demanda Sirius du ton le plus nonchalant qu'il put.

« Ouais... » Harry paraissait hésiter à dire quelque chose. Sirius n'osait même pas ouvrir la bouche, de peur de dire ce qu'il pensait. Finalement, Harry se décida. « En fait, à part mes côtes, j'ai presque rien. Mais je sais pas si je devrais faire quelque chose pour me soigner... » Et il regarda son parrain droit dans les yeux. Sirius aurait qualifié ce regard d'à la fois timide et... _provoquant_ ? _Je délire, je délire totalement... _

« Euh... je sais pas trop quoi te dire. Je suis pas Mme Pomfrey non plus... », rigola Sirius.

« Mais... tu pourrais peut-être voir ce que tu peux faire ? », insista Harry.

« Ok... Tu - assieds-toi sur le lit ? » _Il fait tout pour me rendre les choses encore plus difficiles, c'est pas possible ! _

Harry obéit. Sirius s'agenouilla devant lui, et, les mains déjà moites, écarta le pan de chemise. Il pouvait sentir que Harry l'observait. Les mains tremblantes, il écarta encore un peu plus le vêtement, et effleura la taille du jeune homme. Harry se tendit. Sirius aurait voulu relever la tête pour le regarder et lui demander où il avait mal exactement, mais il s'en trouva incapable. Soudain, Harry posa la main sur son bras. « Sirius », murmura-t-il.

Et c'en fut trop pour Sirius. Relevant la tête et voyant ces deux grands yeux verts qui le regardaient, il se laissa enfin aller et embrassa Harry. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière sur le lit... où son parrain le suivit. Mais il ne fit rien pour le repousser. Sirius était à présent collé contre lui, et, tandis qu'il continuait à l'embrasser, ses mains remontaient le long de son torse.

Sirius avait maintenant les mains posées sur chacune des épaules de Harry, dans le but évidant de lui retirer totalement son vêtement. Et Harry ne faisait toujours rien pour l'arrêter... _Non, je ne peux pas faire ça ! _Sirius s'immobilisa brutalement, et se dégagea. Reprenant leur souffle, tous deux se regardèrent longuement. Harry n'avait pas l'air horrifié, ni traumatisé, ni même choqué. _Pourtant, je viens presque de le violer là... _Sirius n'y comprenait plus rien. Détournant les yeux, il marmonna: « Je - je suis désolé. Cela – «

« Tu es désolé de quoi, Sirius ? », l'interrompit Harry en se redressant. Timidement, il avança la main sur la couverture et saisit celle de son parrain.

Sirius baissa les yeux sur sa main, puis regarda son filleul, stupéfait. _De quoi ! Il se fout de moi ? _Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Harry s'était rapproché, et venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. « De ça ? », ajouta-t-il, toujours aussi… innocemment.

Sans un mot, Sirius hocha la tête. « Y a pas de quoi », déclara alors fermement Harry. Et il reposa ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius, qui, incapable de résister, se remit à l'embrasser impétueusement. Tandis que sa langue fouillait la bouche de Harry, il l'attira contre lui tout en se couchant sur le lit. Harry avait passé les bras autour de son torse et s'accrochait à lui. Cette fois, Sirius ne perdit pas de temps pour débarrasser Harry de sa chemise. A présent, il lui caressait doucement le dos. Harry avait niché sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, et une de ses mains était glissée sous son t-shirt. Tous deux restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, sans échanger une seule parole. Puis Harry commença avec insistance à jouer avec le vêtement de Sirius.

« Hé hé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? », taquina ce dernier. « Il te dérange mon t-shirt ? »

« Oui, énormément. Il cache tes muscles », plaisanta à son tour Harry.

Sirius éclata de rire. « Si tu me prends par la flatterie... » Et, se redressant, il l'enleva sans se faire prier d'avantage.

« Voilà qui est mieux », déclara Harry d'un ton approbateur, avant de pratiquement se jeter sur son parrain.

Par plaisanterie, Sirius le repoussa. Harry résista, et ils finirent par rouler sur les couvertures, se battant comme de jeunes chiens. Finalement, Sirius eut le dessus. Assis sur les jambes de Harry, il lui maintenait les poignets au-dessus de la tête. Poussant un grognement de frustration, le jeune homme remua les jambes. Sirius resserra son étreinte en riant.

« Sert à rien de te débattre, je ne te lâcherai pas… » Avec ce sourire carnassier typique des Maraudeurs, il ajouta : « Tu ferais donc mieux de te laisser faire. »

Ce fut au tour de Harry de sourire. « Mais… je ne demande pas mieux… », dit-il en remuant encore les jambes, de façon pas si innocente que ça.

Sirius se mordit les lèvres, observant son filleul d'un œil narquois. _Le petit insolent ! Il ne sait pas à quoi il s'expose…_ Resserrant encore son étau sur les jambes de Harry, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Mais il crut soudain sentir le jeune homme se crisper, et un doute l'effleura. Il s'arrêta net, et relâcha les poignets de son filleul. Regardant Harry droit dans les yeux, il demanda : « Harry… dis-moi la vérité. Tu es sûr que… tout ça… c'est ce que tu veux ? »

Harry le regardait, torturé. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer, mais n'en eut pas le temps.

« Je – je t'ai senti hésiter. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te laisses faire pour te mauvaises raisons. Pour me faire plaisir. Ou par peur d'être abandonné », ajouta Sirius prudemment.

Harry voulut protester, et tendit son bras vers son parrain, mais ce dernier lui prit gentiment la main et le repoussa. « Je veux que tu saches, Harry. Quoi qu'il arrive… quoi que tu fasses… je t'aimerais toujours… Et comme tu le veux. » Sur quoi Sirius fit mine de se relever.

Mais Harry fut plus rapide et le fit basculer sur le lit. Abasourdi, Sirius fixait son filleul qui se tenait à genoux à côté de lui. Avant qu'il ait pu prononcer un seul mot, Harry déclara : « Moi aussi je t'aime, Sirius. De toute façon. Un moment, j'ai même cru que _tu_ le faisais pour moi… Si j'ai hésité, c'est juste que… c'est un peu nouveau, quoi. Je – je suis pas très sûr que –«

Sirius leva le bras et l'attira à nouveau contre lui. « Moi non plus Harry… Je sais même pas ce qu'il m'a pris… »

Se nichant tout contre son parrain, Harry murmura : « Moi je suis sûr d'une chose : on a besoin l'un de l'autre. Pour l'instant c'est ça l'important. Pour le reste… on verra. »

« Pour le reste on verra… », répéta Sirius dans un souffle. « Ouais, ça me plaît comme solution. Parce que moi, ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que j'_adore_ te tenir dans mes bras ! »

Harry se mit à rire. « Tombe bien, j'adore ça moi aussi ! » Passant une jambe entre celles de Sirius et un bras autour de son torse, il ferma les yeux, apparemment fermement décidé à s'endormir ainsi. Et ce n'est pas Sirius qui s'en serait plaint. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il songea juste avant de s'endormir _Hé oui, James, je suis un sex-symbol... Même ton fils l'a remarqué…_


	2. assouvies

… **assouvies**

Sirius Black se tenait devant la fenêtre de sa chambre à Grimmauld Place, le front appuyé contre le vitre. _Merlin… c'est pas possible…_ Il soupira. Il avait tout fait pour éviter ça. Vraiment. Au départ, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, en fait. Depuis cette nuit qui avait suivi leur malheureuse aventure avec les Mangemorts, Sirius et Harry n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de reparler de cette « déclaration » réciproque. _Ni d'en profiter d'ailleurs… _L'échec de leur entreprise à l'entrepôt n'avait pas facilité le travail de l'Ordre, et, même si personne ne leur avait fait aucun reproche, tous deux s'étaient senti obligés de travailler encore plus assidûment que d'habitude pour se rattraper.

A la grande joie de Sirius, le nez cassé de Snape lui avait valu plusieurs remarques, de l'inquiétude de Mme Weasley aux sarcasmes de Tonks. L'œil au beurre noir de l'ancien Maraudeur avait presque disparu. Quant à Harry, il ne gardait plus aucune trace de leur affrontement avec les Mangemorts. Extérieurement du moins. Il portait souvent la main à sa taille, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Sirius. Qui aurait bien volontiers vérifié par lui-même si cet hématome était toujours aussi enflammé… _Respire, Padfoot, respire…_ Mais, même s'il avait osé, il n'en aurait pas eu l'occasion. Harry et lui n'avaient pas fait partie des mêmes équipes lors des dernières missions. Et Grimmauld Place était constamment pleine à craquer, ce qui n'encourageait pas vraiment les conversations en tête-à-tête. Si cela avait commencé par ennuyer Sirius, il avait fini par en être soulagé. Cela lui évitait de devoir trop réfléchir à la situation… qui était loin d'être simple. Certes, Harry semblait ne pas avoir été choqué par les sentiments de son parrain, et plutôt heureux que ce dernier se soit déclaré de la sorte. Mais Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. De la sincérité de Harry d'abord. _Oh, il m'aime, c'est sûr…_ Il le lui avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises. Seulement, Sirius pensait constamment que Harry ferait n'importe quoi pour se faire aimer, justement. _Et ne pas se faire rejeter, surtout… _Après tout, il avait passé son enfance à se faire rejeter…

En plus, il devait avouer que la ressemblance physique entre Harry et James le perturbait profondément. Il craignait parfois de reporter un sentiment qu'il aurait eu pour Prongs sur le fils de ce dernier. _Merlin..._ Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais ressenti autre chose que de l'amitié pour James, pourtant. _Je le saurais si je… Oh !_ Sirius se frappa la tête contre la vitre. Cette simple idée lui était intolérable. Il se passa frénétiquement les mains dans les cheveux. D'un autre côté, il avait toujours cru ne ressentir que de l'affection pour Harry. _Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris tout d'un coup ? C'est Azkaban qui m'a changé à ce point ou bien ? _Sirius ferma les yeux et s'affala contre la fenêtre. Non, ce n'est pas James que je vois dans Harry. _Ce que j'aime chez lui c'est… son courage. Ses yeux. Sa loyauté. Son sourire. Sa confiance… Ses muscles. Parce qu'on croirait qu'il est tout frêle comme ça, mais moi je sais que c'est faux. _Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. En voyant son reflet dans la vitre, il s'arrêta net. _C'est quoi mon problème à la fin ? Je ne devrais pas avoir ce sourire carnassier quand je pense à mon filleul, je ne devrais pas… _Et Sirius poussa un nouveau soupir, puis avala sa salive. _Et dire que ce soir… _

En effet, tous les efforts que Sirius avait pu faire pour refouler ses sentiments, pour éviter toute confrontation avec son filleul, allaient être réduits à néant ce soir même. _Rien n'est encore perdu Padfoot, il te suffit de te contrôler !_ Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. _Comme si je croyais pouvoir y arriver… Bien sûr que non. Si ça se trouve, c'est un coup de Snivellus. Il aura tout compris, et veut se venger de ce coup de poing sur son nez. _Il secoua la tête. _Arrête Padfoot, tu le sais que tu es de mauvaise foi là. C'est un concours de circonstances, voilà tout. _Effectivement, Sirius savait bien qu'il ne pouvait reprocher l'état des choses à personne. En raison de la grosse opération que l'Ordre préparait pour cette fin de semaine, le manoir comptait encore plus d'occupants que d'habitude. Les lits se faisaient donc rares. Et ce matin, lors du conseil, la nouvelle organisation de la maison avait été annoncée. Il faudrait partager les chambres. Et _- quelle surprise -_ Sirius et Harry s'étaient vu assignés la même. _C'est presque comique en fait… D'un autre côté, c'est aussi logique : aucune personne saine d'esprit ne nous auraient fait partager celle de Snape. En plus, ils ont bien sûr fait comme à Poudlard : les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre. _Sirius pouffa. _S'ils savaient… Harry est bien plus en danger auprès de moi que le serait n'importe quel membre féminin. _Pris d'une soudaine frénésie, Sirius commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce, les mains sur la tête. _Rhaaaaaaa ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire, moi ? Comment je dois me comporter avec lui ? Et merde, et merde, et merde, et - _

Et quelqu'un poussa la porte. Sirius interrompit net et sa marche et ses réflexions, et resta planté là où il se trouvait, à regarder la porte s'ouvrir d'un air hébété. _Non ! Pas maintenant. Si je me suis réfugié ici, c'est pour ne pas être dérangé. C'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre ça ! Je parie que c'est Moony. J'ai bien remarqué la façon bizarre dont il me regarde ces derniers temps. Et quand il a ce regard… Honnêtement, je l'adore, mais là j'ai pas envie de lui déballer mes problèmes. Il est compréhensif, certes, mais je doute que sur ce coup là... _La porte était presque ouverte à présent… Et Sirius fut atterré de constater que la personne qui entra était… pire… que Remus. _Harry… _Sirius déglutit. Il était paralysé, et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. C'est ainsi que Harry le découvrit, raide comme une statue au milieu de la pièce, les yeux fixés sur lui.

« Oh. » Un petit silence. « Je ne pensais pas que tu étais déjà là. J'étais juste venu déposer quelques affaires. Je reviendrai –«, fit Harry, sans même entrer dans la chambre.

_Je lui fais peur ou bien ? Quoique si je suis honnête… il me terrifie totalement, lui. _« Non non, tu peux rester ! », balbutia Sirius, un peu trop vite. _Mais je suis con ou bien ! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? J'aurais au moins pu trouver une excuse pour m'éclipser… _

« Ah. Ok », répondit Harry en automate. Mais il resta où il était. A savoir dans l'embrasure de la porte, la main toujours sur la poignée.

_Je lui fais VRAIMENT peur, là c'est sûr._ Sirius essaya de sourire à son filleul d'un air encourageant. Il s'avança vers lui. Sans le vouloir, Harry eut un mouvement de recul lorsque son parrain se trouva juste devant lui. Ce dernier décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

« Tu attends quoi, Harry ? Que Kreacher te pousse dans le dos pour que tu sois obligé d'entrer ? », plaisanta Sirius.

« Hein ? Oui, non, enfin je veux dire –« Harry se tut, soupira, et entra résolument dans la pièce.

_Merlin, on dirait qu'il se prépare à un affrontement… _A cette idée, Sirius déglutit une nouvelle fois. _Et moi donc…_ Il mit un soin particulier à se trouver à une bonne distance de son filleul tandis que celui-ci s'installait. En croisant son regard alors qu'il allait passer dans la salle de bain, Harry lui lança un sourire timide. Sirius se sentit fondre. Il se mordit les lèvres. _Je me demande si je préférais pas quand il m'évitait… C'était plus simple à gérer en tout cas. _Il hésita un instant à prendre ses jambes à son cou, à inventer n'importe quelle excuse pour sortir d'ici, mais n'eut pas le temps de mettre son plan à exécution. Il venait d'entendre une exclamation étouffée en provenance de la salle de bains. Il se figea. Fallait-il qu'il aille voir ? Il imaginait parfaitement que Harry ne serait pas des plus heureux s'il débarquait sans raison. Après tout, il se pouvait qu'il soit… Sirius sentit le sang lui monter au visage. _Padfoot, zen. Il n'a pas été prendre une douche, il est juste allé poser son linge et sa brosse à dents, il n'y a aucune raison de…_ Il tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit plus aucun bruit. Prenant une décision, il s'approcha alors de la porte et, s'éclaircissant la voix, demanda, la tête tout contre le chambranle : « Harry ? Tout va bien ? » Au lieu d'une réponse, Sirius entendit alors distinctement un « boum », puis plus rien. N'y tenant plus, jetant sa patience – limitée – au vent, il poussa alors la porte entrouverte. Et découvrit son filleul debout près du lavabo, et un verre à dent explosé sur le sol. Il regarda alternativement le carrelage et le visage de Harry, comme s'il essayait de comprendre le lien qu'il pouvait y avoir entre les deux, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la main du jeune homme posé sur sa taille. Soudain, il comprit. « Harry ? Ça te fait toujours mal ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as dit à personne ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à moi ! » _Franchement, Padfoot, je crois que tu peux répondre à cette dernière question tout seul, non ? _

Harry regardait fixement son parrain, avec la même expression de crainte, de surprise et d'excuse qu'il avait eue quand ce dernier était entré. « Je… Non, c'est bon. C'est juste que – j'ai fait tomber le verre. Je – je suis désolé. »

« On s'en fout du verre ! », s'exclama Sirius. _Merlin, quand est-ce qu'il va commencer à penser un peu à lui, merde ! _« Je croyais que Mme Pomfrey t'avait examiné… »

« Elle l'a fait. C'est normal que ça prenne du temps. C'est en me baissant, je sais que je devrais faire attention… »

« Il fallait m'appeler ! J'aurais peut-être pu t'aider… »

« Je te dis que tout va bien, Sirius ! », le coupa Harry. Mais Sirius crut le voir rougir. _Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu es certainement la dernière personne qu'il appellerait à l'aide maintenant. Rappelle-toi ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu l'as touché… _

« Ok. Je te crois », dit-il aussi calmement et… normalement qu'il put. « Tu es installé alors ? », ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Harry acquiesça. « Ouaip. Je pense que je vais redescendre voir si on a besoin de moi en bas. »

_Si ça ce n'est pas une excuse pour te fuir !_ songea Sirius, avec une pointe de regret. _J'aurais pu y penser, avant ! _« Ok. A tout à l'heure alors… », lui répondit-il. Il se tourna vers la porte. Mieux valait qu'il évite de se trouver dans la même pièce que Harry autant que possible. Surtout ici. _Beaucoup trop contiguë cette salle de bain…_

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Au même moment – et sans doute pour les mêmes raisons – Harry s'était dirigé lui aussi vers la sortie. Tous deux se retrouvèrent donc côté à côte. Voulant se faire des politesses, ils finirent par s'engager ensemble dans la porte, et donc par faire ce qu'ils cherchaient à éviter depuis si longtemps : se frôler. Sur quoi ils s'arrêtèrent net.

Au contact de son filleul, Sirius sentit des frissons lui remonter le bras pour parcourir tout son corps. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il jeta un regard en coin à Harry. A sa grande surprise, ce dernier le fixait, le souffle court, semblant… _attendre quelque chose !_

Sirius remarqua alors que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait fait un geste pour s'écarter. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil sur le visage de Harry : ce dernier le fixait toujours avec ses grands yeux verts… _Merlin, ces yeux…_ _Il faut qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça, il faut qu'il arrête de –_ Mais trop tard. Sirius avait trop attendu, trop réfréné ses pulsions, trop réfléchi. Sa main s'accrocha au bras de Harry, qu'il amena contre lui. Il eut juste le temps de penser encore une fois _je ne devrais pas faire ça_, avant de voir le visage du jeune homme s'approcher du sien, de sentir sa bouche contre la sienne. Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il se rendit compte que Harry était dos au mur, et que lui-même était collé contre lui. Reprenant son souffle, Sirius observa son filleul. Ce dernier, comme la dernière fois, ne semblait pas traumatisé plus que ça par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Perturbé certes – tout comme lui, incertain, mais plutôt… _satisfait ! _

« Harry ?», articula-t-il d'une voix rauque. Le jeune homme le regardait d'un air interrogateur et un peu anxieux. « Je sais que je t'ai déjà posé cette question, mais… tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? » Il fit une pause. « Parce que je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que c'est toujours moi qui te saute dessus… », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry pouffa. « Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire… »

Sirius lui sourit alors franchement. « Dans ce cas… » Et il recommença à l'embrasser, tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Sa petite voix lui répétait _tu ne devrais pas faire ça, tu ne devrais pas faire ça_, mais il avait décidé de l'ignorer. _Après tout, on ne fait que repousser le problème. Autant le régler une bonne fois pour toute. _Sentant les mains de Harry qui s'occupaient de son propre vêtement, Sirius eut la satisfaction de voir qu'il avait raison sur ce point.

Tous deux étaient maintenant torse nu. Sirius, qui avait résolument pris la direction des opérations, fit doucement sortir Harry de la salle de bains pour le ramener dans sa chambre à coucher. Là, il s'attaqua à la ceinture de son pantalon. Harry retint son souffle. Sirius, qui l'avait remarqué, chercha ses yeux du regard, attendant son approbation. Harry hocha légèrement la tête avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres, ne lui laissant plus aucun doute sur ses désirs. Quand Sirius l'eut débarrassé de son pantalon, Harry voulut à son tour s'occuper du jeans de ce dernier. Mais Sirius arrêta ses mains, et le poussa sur le lit. Un peu surpris – et frustré, Harry ne protesta toutefois pas. Il laissa Sirius le caresser et l'embrasser de plus en plus vigoureusement. Tous deux roulaient en tout sens sur le lit. A chaque fois que les mains de Harry redescendaient vers la ceinture de Sirius, celui-ci le repoussait, alors que lui-même revenait encore et toujours à l'entrejambe du jeune homme. Exaspéré, Harry finit par se dégager. Surpris, Sirius se redressa, tout de suite inquiet.

« Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû –«

« Tu peux arrêter de dire des idioties s'il te plaît ? », le coupa Harry. Sirius le regardait d'un air hébété. « Je tiens simplement à te prévenir. Si tu n'ôtes pas immédiatement ce pantalon, je remets le mien, et tu ne me touches plus. »

Harry dit cela avec un sérieux qui éberlua au plus haut point l'ancien Maraudeur. _Le timide_ _Harry… si innocent… le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il sait ce qu'il veut ! _Sirius fit la moue, et fit semblant d'hésiter. « Je ne sais pas… Tu es sûr ? Je peux devenir dangereux moi sans pantalon… », plaisanta-t-il.

« Mais c'est exactement ce que je veux… », répondit Harry avec un sourire narquois, en se mordant les lèvres.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de pouffer. Il se leva du lit, et, faisant un petit signe de tête à Harry, s'exécuta. « Si c'est la volonté de Monsieur… » Une fois qu'il fut débarrassé de tout vêtement excepté son boxer, Sirius écarta les bras. « Monsieur est satisfait ? »

Harry le regarda d'un œil critique avant de répondre : « Oui… pour l'instant. »

« Mais j'y crois pas ! », s'exclama Sirius avant de se précipiter sur lui. Ils se battirent un moment, avant de recommencer à s'embrasser passionnément. Cette fois, Harry n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque les mains de Sirius refirent leur chemin vers son caleçon, et pas non plus lorsque l'une d'elle se glissa sous l'élastique. Il gémit, et attira Sirius tout contre lui. Celui-ci, sans cesser de le caresser, se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis sur le torse. Arrivé à sa taille, il se releva, et, agenouillé, tira résolument sur le dernier morceau de tissu qui le recouvrait. Une fois cette opération effectuée, il se recoucha pratiquement sur lui. Reprenant possession de ses lèvres, il glissa une main entre eux pour continuer à caresser son entrejambe.

Gémissant de plus belle, Harry se mit alors lui aussi à tirer sur le boxer de son parrain, mais sans succès. Sirius, que sa petite voix avait abandonné depuis longtemps, semblait ne prêter aucune attention à ses efforts désespérés pour le déshabiller lui aussi.

En fait, il faisait tout son possible pour résister. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il s'en serait débarrassé depuis longtemps. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne fallait pas. Malgré son désir impérieux, il préférait se contenter de donner du plaisir à Harry plutôt que de lui imposer quoi que ce soit. En tout cas pour cette fois… _Pourtant Merlin sait ce que j'ai envie de lui… _Il essaya de détourner l'attention du jeune homme en le plaquant sur la couverture et en empoignant carrément son sexe. Mais Harry était têtu. Il tenta de se libérer, et voulut retirer la main de Sirius. Choisissant les grands moyens, ce dernier, de sa main libre, saisit son poignet, et, le ramenant au-dessus de sa tête vers son autre bras, l'empêcha ainsi de bouger.

Furieux, Harry remua les jambes, tentant toujours de se dégager. Tous deux regrettèrent amèrement ce geste. Harry put à peine se contenir. Sirius, essayant de se contrôler, resserra son étreinte sur les poignets du jeune homme. Son boxer était sur le point de craquer, il fallait absolument qu'il se calme. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Sirius aurait voulu faire comprendre à Harry ce qu'il cherchait à faire d'un seul regard, mais, lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, il faillit changer d'avis. Il lisait un tel désir dans le regard de son filleul qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : le combler. Mais il se reprit juste à temps. Harry se rendait-il seulement compte de ce qu'il lui demandait ? N'était-ce pas quelque part lié à sa tendance de vouloir se « sacrifier » pour les autres ? _Enfin, sacrifice… n'exagère pas quand même !_ Une petite voix s'était remise à parler dans la tête de Sirius. Mais ce n'était plus la même : celle-là l'incitait à faire des choses dont il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir envie.

Ce fut la voix de Harry qui le tira de ses réflexions. « Sirius ? », l'appela-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_Ces yeux… Merlin, ces yeux…_ Ils étaient remplis de questions, de désir, de peur aussi, mais ils semblaient surtout attendre désespérément quelque chose. Sirius n'en pouvait plus. « Harry… », gémit-il.

« Sirius. Jure-moi en me regardant dans les yeux que tu n'en as pas envie », lui asséna Harry, tout en empêchant sa main de reprendre ses caresses.

Sirius détourna les yeux. Il déglutit. « Harry… », insista-t-il, presque suppliant. Il lâcha alors le jeune homme, et se dégagea. Couché à côté de lui, il le regarda droit dans les yeux, et lui dit : « Je ne peux pas, Harry. Ce serait te mentir, et tu le sais très bien. »

Harry, qui avait roulé sur son côté pour être face à Sirius, s'exclama : « Mais alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce tu attends ? »

Sirius faillit éclater de rire. « Rien, Harry. »

A ces mots, Harry, trop rapide pour son parrain, tendit la main vers lui et la posa sur son entrejambe. « S'il te plaît ? », dit-il d'une voix… _d'une voix irrésistible._

Sirius, qui essayait de retirer la main de Harry, hocha négativement la tête. Malheureusement, cette dénégation ne correspondait pas tout à fait à ce qui se passait dans son boxer, ce que Harry pouvait parfaitement sentir.

Ce dernier se tortilla sur les couvertures pour venir se coller contre son parrain. Et il chuchota à son oreille : « Je dois te supplier ? »

Sirius passa la main derrière la nuque de Harry, et, le regardant très sérieusement, souffla : « C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Tu es sûr ? »

Harry remua, et grogna de frustration. « Mais combien de fois je dois te le répéter ! Tu en as envie, j'en ai envie… »

Soudain, Sirius se décida. Il retira rapidement lui-même son boxer, et fit doucement se retourner Harry. Se collant contre lui, il lui murmura encore dans l'oreille: « Harry, un seul mot et je m'arrête… » Sans répondre, le jeune homme, posant une main sur sa cuisse, attira Sirius encore plus près. Il pouvait sentir l'érection de ce dernier dans le bas de son dos.

Mais Sirius avait décidé de prendre son temps. Il commença par reprendre ses caresses, puis, préparant doucement le jeune homme, il finit par s'introduire en lui. Il sentit Harry retenir son souffle, et tout son corps se crisper. S'immobilisant, il se contenta de l'embrasser dans le cou, attendant son signal. Harry ne tarda pas, d'un mouvement des hanches et d'une pression de la main sur sa cuisse, à l'encourager. Sirius se mit alors à bouger, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Un de ses bras était passé autour de la taille du jeune homme. De sa main, il caressait son sexe au même rythme que ses mouvements.

Sirius ne pensait plus à rien. Ses petites voix intérieures s'étaient enfin tues. Il ne se concentrait plus que sur son plaisir, et sur celui qu'il voulait offrir à Harry. Le seul fait de sentir le corps du jeune homme se tendre à chacun de ses mouvements, de l'entendre gémir, et de sentir sa main qui s'accrochait à sa cuisse, était merveilleux. Merlin, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait attendu ce moment. Déposant un baiser dans la nuque de son filleul, il s'enfonça encore plus profondément en lui, ce qui leur arracha à tous deux un autre gémissement.

Sirius aurait voulu prolonger cet instant encore et encore… Mais lorsqu'il sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps, il resserra son étreinte sur Harry, et accéléra ses caresses. Enfin, se mordant les lèvres, il se laissa aller. Harry le suivit peu après, et Sirius put sentir son sexe se vider dans sa main.

Ils restèrent un long moment serrés l'un contre l'autre, cherchant à reprendre leur souffle. Harry s'était recroquevillé tout contre Sirius, qui avait une main posée sur le ventre du jeune homme. De l'autre, il lui caressait les cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, Harry se retourna et vint nicher sa tête contre le torse de Sirius.

Ce dernier l'entoura de ses deux bras, et remonta les couvertures sur eux. Ils n'avaient toujours échangé aucune parole. Mais Sirius savait qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Bizarrement, il ne ressentait plus aucune culpabilité. Avec lui, Harry s'était toujours montré sincère. Sirius venait de réaliser que l'instinct qu'il tirait de sa forme animagus ne l'aurait pas trompé là-dessus.

Seulement, il savait très bien que, si eux-mêmes avaient eu de la peine à accepter leurs sentiments et leurs pulsions, les autres – du moins la plupart – auraient encore plus de difficultés à le faire. Remus finirait pas comprendre, bien sûr. _Remus comprend toujours tout._ Les amis de Harry aussi, certainement. Mais pour le reste… _Snape… Merlin, j'ose même pas imaginer ses commentaires… _Il rendrait certainement les choses sales et perverses. Quant à Molly… _Elle, elle m'accusera tout de suite d'attentat à la pudeur ! _Les choses ne seraient pas faciles, non… mais pour l'instant Sirius s'en fichait. Il avait trop longtemps manqué de contact humain et d'amour pour ne pas apprécier pleinement la chance qui lui était offerte. Sa seule inquiétude concernait Harry. Baissant la tête vers lui, il se rendit compte que ce dernier s'était endormi dans ses bras. Il sourit. Il ferait tout pour le protéger. Quitte à tout prendre sur lui, ou à rester dans l'ombre. Il lui devait bien ça. _Attentat à la pudeur…_ Son sourire se fit carnassier. _Ça, au moins, c'est quelque chose tu n'avais pas encore sur ta liste de méfaits accomplis, Padfoot… Après tout… pourquoi pas ?_ Et, sur cette pensée réjouissante, Sirius ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour.


End file.
